questtilltheendfandomcom-20200214-history
Wong Chan
Wong Chan is a character in Quest till the end. He is based on Jackie Chan, & just like said person, his fighting style is Zui Quan (Drunken Fist). He is voiced by Ho Sung Pak in English. His title is, "The Rising Phoenix". Appearance Wong Chan is a tall, skinny, gaunt-like man with Black Hair, usually parted in front & Ponytailed in back. His main outfit is a white shitagi under a blue chinese robe with faded gold lining, three brown sake bottles tied onto the back, a black sash, faded dark brown pants, & blue mandarin boots with golden vertical stripes. Personality When he is not drunk, Wong is a hyperactive man, always running around & only drinks when he is stressed. When he is drunk, he is laid-back & lazy, he always slurs, & always laughing at stuff, whether anyone (including him) thinks it's funny or not. He also gets into other people's buisness & conversation, & he's a bit of a Quest Till The End/Jackie Chan version of Jeff Dunham's puppet, Bubba J. Fighting Style Zui Quan (醉拳, Drunken Fist), also known as Zui Ba Xian Quan or Drunken Fist in the Quest Till The End series, is a concept in traditional Chinese martial arts of techniques, forms, and fighting philosophy that appear to imitate a drunkard's movements. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body and imitation is generally through staggering and certain types of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be among the more difficult wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. While in fiction, practitioners of Zui Quan are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated - like Wong Chei - Zui Quan techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that any person attempting to perform any Zui Quan techniques while intoxicated in real-life would be likely to injure themselves. For example, a running gag is that when he fights in some cutscenes, he sometimes trips over himself, or just falls, goes "W-wwhhhhoooaaa!" or "Have mercy!" & then crashes into his surrounding, especially walls, boxes, poles, railing, etc., followed by him shouting, "Haaaoooowww!". Armed fighting style Tonfas, also known as tong fa, elbow sticks, elbow blades or tuifa, are a traditional Okinawan weapon that were the inspiration for the modern, side-handled police baton. Wong Chei is the first known character to use this type of weapon in the series. Fatality Slashes the opponent vertically several times and lets a powerful wind sweep them up and fall back dazed seconds later. Then, (this might not be wanted to be seen, since imagining it will be disturbing, being one of the more gross fatalities) he taunts, "You want some shit? Bombs away!", while pulling down his pants, & doing a number two in the opponent's face, causing them to scream. While they scream, some of the poo gets accidentaly stuck, crammed in their throat, causing them to choke to death. Laying dead, the corpse vomits out poo & blood, aiming at Wong Chei, causing him to dodge, exclaiming, "You missed me." The second third of the Fatality is based on "AVGN plays Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout", & the final third was based on the beggining of Dante's fight with Poison from the game DmC: Devil may Cry, sans the blood. Theme His theme song is called, "Look out! It's the chinsese drunkard!", Based on his aloof & unpredictable personality. Gallery Wong Chei.png|Wong Chei's prototype image Category:Chinese Category:Asian Characters